


concomitant

by halcyoneous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Telepathic Bond, cheesy most of the times, everyone is filthy rich, implied daniel/sewoon if you squint, mild alcoholism, minhyun is mentioned but never appeared, side ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: 1 (adj.) accompanying especially in a subordinate or incidental way. 2 (n.) something that happens with something else and is connected with it





	concomitant

**Author's Note:**

> or, soulmates AU in which you can talk to your soulmate inside your head. but it's not easy as it sounds. chaebol heir!jaehwan and president's son!sewoon. inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/eternaldroplets/status/1035515790747811846/photo/2
> 
> disclaimer: if I mention a brand or two it doesn't belong to me

It was half an hour late, thanks to time wasted on the traffic jam of Seoul city’s business districts. In which no one could move away from the same street. Even worse when it’s Friday night and everyone seeked for some kind of entertainment after finishing their week of work.

The hotel was just a few blocks away from his previous meeting place. Jaehwan would have reached it quicker if he walked, he swore. Yet his driver won’t let him go, even if he offered some hush money. So he had no other choice than being stuck in the seat of his BMW 5 Series. They made it at the end, him being dropped off in the lobby to ask for the networking event he was attending as his car was brought to be parked the basement.

He was fond of making new connections, despite it was his duty as the heir of family company group, and the drinks there were always best brewed. But the friends were from the same circle that went to the same parties, held over and over again, with some foes around to top it. They wanted to strengthen their ties, more than anything.

That was not he was searching for these days, to be frank. He needed more amusement. Some new money families around for allies, or politicians, or even artists would be nice to meet. Should have set up something more public soon, if he had the chance.

Jaehwan sighed as the receptionist opened his door to a silent banquet room. Which was weird, as there was no audible music blasting or ballroom dancing. Almost no one was around the bar taking some alcohol or standing in the hallway socializing. It was not that so abandoned, he couldn’t say he got directed to the wrong place yet. Still, he wondered, is there a break or change in schedules that his assistant couldn't get?

He couldn’t even see Seongwu or Minhyun. His usual companions, childhood friends from partnering groups, all managing branch companies in their twenty-somethings. Maybe they had their own affairs, but both of them told Jaehwan they'd show up tonight.

Never mind, no one would actually wonder why he came along to them greeting with a glass of liquor in hand already. He'd seen worse, been worse if you believe his close friends and secretaries. This was just one of the days where he was too worked up over his drinking habit. that was never well-thought enough to stop him for the night.

Jaehwan ended up with his usual soju. Stood at a corner not too far from the bar by himself to take a sip. Ended up with a few more refills, soon emptying the whole bottle. He was still standing, wanting to do anything—like dancing, he meant, or just small talking—with no one close enough in a few meters to approach.

That was when someone called inside his head, came in with a question, “Are you alone?” Soft-spoken and soothing, yet too sudden. Too out of nowhere, he could not tell who was that. All he knew was it was from within; he already looked back at his surroundings and the whole row of seats were still empty. But he hummed in agreement, as if saying yes to that sound.

He tried remembering every important person he had ever crossed paths with in the world. Every man, if it was one, since it did sound like one. or a boy. That was a tough one; Kim Jaehwan dealt with too much people on a daily basis and most of them are men.

“We’re the same, then.” It did not end yet, whoever on the other side found it interesting that he could relate. Maybe that was why this conversation still happened in his mind. That was not a foreigner, though. That voice is accented but it’s more of a regional dialect. _Satoori._ Unlike Jaehwan’s own straight articulation when speaking to strangers. Though he tend to sound not too formal and stiff, the other somehow had its own warmth.

He tried not to think too much, but on the same time, he felt the need to hold this in his memory. He could have had one more bottle of spirit, yet he felt he needed to not lose himself if he did not want to speak further.

He might have blurted it out to the crowd, that had grew bigger by a bit ever since he started going on. It might not be only for himself—and that person, if he existed—from the beginning. Sure, he hadn’t said anything too important or private, just a bit ridiculous if you only overheard without knowing.

"Do not worry," the other man continued, in a whisper, too close like he was leaning on Jaehwan's ears, "I'm sure this is real. And it’s just between us." Even without being there, even without being told. Did he tap into Jaehwan’s head instead of just chattering? How long had he been around? Kind of hoped the invisible stranger did not know too much, if it was true. Jaehwan did not want his personal space to be invaded at all costs.

Though he brought another shot of drink closer to his lips again. Now felt the world spinning around when every sensation he felt was heightened. Guests multiplied upon his eyes, just turned on oldies music blared like there was a concert. The voice inside screamed, “It’s enough, not too much, just enough,” though the man was still calm as a breeze.

*

The security service rushed as soon as it hit five o’clock, stood in front of the office complex’s main building for someone important. They considered to dial the number or fetch him out from his room. But the last time the leader pulled that stunt, their young master sulked for a week.

Hard to predict with no regular schedule, it’s only that they were briefed there would be a special occasion for this night. Sure, the guards informed Sewoon and the people who worked with him, “Be out as soon as possible.” Still, they never understood what was in his head, What was planned out in his line of work, more than the basics. They only knew he managed a popular dessert parlor and an entertainment company, and planned some other projects.

It was not a long wait, though. Sewoon decided to call it off quick today, the sales on the stores were doing well, the practice and photoshoot results were more than sufficient. He could pay his assistants overtime for this. He walked out from the lobby, greeted the passing workers before he followed the presidential guard members to his parked limousine.

He was a part of the first family, having his father elected as president of South Korea just last year. due to the quite sudden decision, he found his life on a drastic turn. though he’d lived being a son of a politician and a rising businessman, this was on a whole another level.

Having to run duties under the name of his nation and the Jeong family was something else for Sewoon. Like this one dinner he would be holding to entertain the nation’s guests. He had older brothers, more favored for everything else as how they did it. But he was the only who still lived in Seoul instead of travelling back and forth for their work.

Police cars rang their siren around as they split the street, asked to give way for the nation’s son. Sewoon looked outside, waved past the dark tinted glass. Considered this hassle unnecessary, making a fuss for him only—but he could not come to the Blue House late, too.

His current home wasn’t far from work. It’s just that people would pack the roads as soon as they could leave the office, and he was in the heart of the capital, the center of everything. He still had two hours before the overseas representatives came. More than enough for the cleaners to set the tables and the resident cook to make them a signature dish. And for him to change clothes into something more formal. 

Sewoon asked the household staffs, “Can I help preparing myself? With my own hands?” They said no, of course. but at least they allowed him to sit here first and watch them. From changing the tablecloths to spreading the silverwares in front of every seat, from the flower arrangement to the newly shipped china plates.

He still had one hour until he had to host in the place of his father, the president. The huge hall felt so empty it’s eerie—though his guests would only be for a few tables’ worth of people. Maybe he should have ran away to the backyard for a while, but he had to stand by already.

It was not until Sewoon saw glimpses of things he shouldn’t see. Of how someone was in the middle of a small crowd, not in his place and not like someone he should be meeting tonight. He could not explain the whole new existence in his mind, extended way too far. He wondered if the other person was alone, too.

“Hm, yeah,” now it muttered to him. Faint, yet he could tell that was another man. Might have been a déjà vu or his mind just being messed up after dealing with his own business. Still he did not bother to question; he started to enjoy this, even, wanting to get more though he couldn’t. Just for a little longer, he’d linger on loosely tied informations. instead of watching the waiters go back and forth, polishing cutleries and preparing appetizers fresh from the oven.

His hands were restless, he started holding the tips of the spread spoons and chopsticks. Yried playing with it without being noticed by a passing staff. He’d be scolded if he was caught, for sure, for not using proper table manner.

Time stood still when the voice in his head asked, “Is this for real?” and Sewoon had to do a double take, dumbfounded since he couldn’t tell what the person meant. Was it on his current actions, or on how he could not stand staying put when he should? Or was it on how everything was too strict and strange on Sewoon’s side?

It rang on his head, in a certain way that sounded polite yet chirpy at the same time. “Sorry, did we really talk to each other for now? Did you perhaps heard too much about me?” It got clearer after a few times, felt realer after their topic made sense. Reminded him of the hearsays about such telepathic encounters; that he never thought of until he experienced it by himself. Though he was not that confident, he might be creating this all out of thin air, he supposed.

Still, whatever he got from sneaking in—if he really did—wasn’t much. And everyone else here was too busy preparing, then emptying the room for him to use. They couldn’t have eavesdropped, even if he shouted things out loud. As for now, he just tried hushing the other man from inside. He saw his guests approaching and he no longer had the freetime for it.

*

Jaehwan went on a short walk on the Ong family’s wide backyard, after a hangover and an overdue breakfast. Seongwu told that Jaehwan’s driver found him when being too drunk, Somehow happened to cling to Seongwu himself, asked, “Can I come home?”

And that’s how he was fetched and dropped here instead of his mansion. Crashed on Seongwu’s bedroom as the more conscious friend took the guest suite. Then at noon, no longer wobbly like how when he woke up, Jaehwan latched on Seongwu’s arms and pulled him to the outdoors. He wanted to talk about something, but he need to keep it a secret.

“Seongwu _-hyung_ , have you ever felt like someone else talked to you?—” or he did not, but the thing that bothered him just sounded that ridiculous. But he was being exact, no exaggerating. Much less in how empty was the crowd tonight for Jaehwan’s standard.

“All the time, Jaehwan. especially at parties—” Seongwu was going to order another seaweed soup to his cook. Thought that traces of alcohol hadn’t truly got out of Jaehwan’s system. That was some weird question, for someone who liked speaking as much as Jaehwan did. Did he have to tell the younger one of all the words he spilled half asleep just last night?

“It’s not like that!” Jaehwan yelled, cutting off Seongwu back. “Yesterday, maybe it’s just me being drunk again, but before you came there was this boy… talking inside my head. And I don’t know how but he saw things through my soul,” rushed his story before Seongwu could protest. There was nothing nice Jaehwan could tell from last night, nothing as clear as the stranger’s voice, still vivid on his mind. He only needed to cast off the feeling, if it wasn’t true.

“You mean, like me and Daniel that one time?” and what Seongwu said hit him like a streak of lightning.

Around a few months ago, after a social meeting involving the rivals—Kang Daniel’s family and their allies. Jaehwan found Seongwu on a corner, staring at Daniel a bit too intense. Then Seongwu claimed he was having a chit-chat when there was not a word spoken between them.

The more he thought of it, it also reminded him the tales of chance encounters and romantic interests. Brought up by people older or more experienced, sometimes when they propose or marry. They called it soulmates; people that are meant for each other, should have understood each other before they became one together.

And with all implications that could have come out from such thing, Jaehwan came into a conclusion. “Did I just found mine? What if it was fake?” Not daring to say the word, since they would make a huge fuss out of it. Even though it was not in his house, and his extended family was also nowhere near enough to be found. Jaehwan did not know who was he tied to, and he never thought or had a faint hint until last night.

His surroundings usually set sons and daughters up together with their socialite kids as playmates, and the moment was triggered from there. There had been some exceptions, like Seongwu, but they never talked about it till they grew old and needed a heir.

“However you wanted to deny, you know when it’s real,” Seongwu sighed as he said that, dry and bitter but very honest. As if he wanted this whole discussion to end and for Jaehwan to accept. At least until they had further clues. “If you remember how he spoke to you, word to word. How he sounded, how he haunted your mind, though it’s just one time.”

 

*

 

A minister’s daughter invited him to play in a golf tournament, for fundraising she said. Now, Sewoon was still not used with sports and events being used as a way to network instead of just pure entertainment. But his family was so into philanthropy, that he could not help but being dragged into it again. Not when knowing his time was for a good cause. Not when his father, the president, would be out of town for a convention that weekend.

Not when one of the assistants deliver his father’s usual set of clubs to the doorstep of his workroom. “Good afternoon—alright. Return this, tell dad it’s okay, I could just lend one on the course,” he attempted rushing the old man out, as he was still monitoring how his underlings were preparing meals and songs in their respective places.

“Mr. President himself wanted you to hold this and make use of this to play, young master. please respect it.” And the door was shut from the outside before Sewoon could say anything. His dad cherished the equipment so much, and now it lied on his table just like that.

Sewoon casted the golf sticks to the other side of his chair, avoided them from the room’s clutter till he needed to bring it home. Tried to not worry about it as he still had some jobs to do in a few hours. Reading sales reports and sorting out appearance offers, not bad or hard. he just had too much inside his head every time he spaced out.

The small talk from last week just kept repeating, as if his mind was a broken record. Good thing the mystery man did not draw sewoon into another mental dialogues again. Nice as it was, it would drain him and split his attention from his actual responsibilities.

He trusted the bag of clubs back to his housekeepers, and one of them carried along it with his belongings at the tournament day. Delivered it casually as Sewoon started hiding behind a visor, though the sun was not being scorching hot that afternoon. Should have wore a pair of sunglasses to add up, but then he’s shortsighted and he needed a good vision to play along. He'd survive without attracting much attention if he could make it on the average time—

“Oh! Hi there!” a cheerful young man with bulky figure patted Sewoon on the back, towered next to him after. Sewoon turned the other way to the notorious Kang Daniel in his side. If he was seeking for peace and silence, he truly had failed. At least their eyes did not meet, since Sewoon looked straight at his back instead, at some other patrons he can’t tell off from here.

Most people knew Daniel as the most eligible bachelor in South Korea right now, the heir of some household name business group. Sewoon remembered him from rumors, things that were less than pleasant. The Kangs might be clean from corruption, but not with their only son, chasing women and men here and there like he was not obliged to stick to the one person supposed for him. Even Sewoon was told to take caution when being around him.

On contrary, a stream of someone else’s consciousness started to unfold. The same guy from last week, though it was nothing like then. Sewoon could sense that the other man was not alone this time. “Hello,” the man greeted, as if he was also getting in here.

Sort of wished he was nearby, since there was a very vivid image of a hand waved towards Sewoon. But, to speak to each other like this, he knew they didn’t have to be together in reality.

 

*

 

Jaehwan felt like he lost a huge opportunity on that fundraiser event. Spaced out as he watch his thoughts get disturbed by the soulmate—that said, “Be careful,” without context. Raised his arm to greet someone without him being conscious of it, only to realize Daniel was blocking his view. The same Daniel who was a business rival, who was destined to be Seongwu’s own.

How dense, both of them. Three of them, maybe, if the man of Jaehwan’s dream truly also was there without knowing. Jaehwan considered calling Seongwu with his office phone, insisting him, “Go confess to Daniel, tell him he’s yours or should be yours because your fate said so, tell him about that one time you two talked.” But the thing is, people do not interfere with other’s love. They wait until their fates decide the right time, or the lack thereof.

And for himself, Jaehwan would just listen to people. Careful as anyone could have owned that calm voice, and attentive as it could had been lulling him away once he heard it. Though by the next few days, he found nothing that led him to the one.

The men in his family and his household staffs didn’t speak like that. Neither did the security guards on the office, the janitors, or the few employees that often gathered on the hall on office works, or the cafeteria workers. He also did not hear that voice in the meetings and tenders he attended—neither a friend or rival around, nor the secretaries and assistants, was he?

With how his whole existence reacted to mere memories, maybe it was easier if the one who made it wasn’t around much. But wondering about it wasn’t something he could stop either. It was a distraction; an elephant in the room that was empty before, except for Jaehwan himself.

It was not until Wednesday, when someone turned on the TV across the front hall. A general afternoon news program talked about a newly opened restaurant at Apgujeong, not too far from this building, Boasted pasta and pizza as their main courses. Having family that dealt in the cuisine industry himself, Jaehwan did not deem the decor or serving news-worthy. Acceptable, maybe, but not the best thing ever.

Not until the news anchor said, “this was the president’s son second chain of restaurants after the dessert parlor delight—” Oh, so they was selling the name. The hype not owned by people behind the screen like him. Though the conglomerates ended up holding the market for more than long enough.

Must be more for the media’s pleasure than themselves, though, a whole trip and promotion like this. Jaehwan sighed as he saw the guy being interviewed. His back was turned, he was so ready to run until Jeong Sewoon, the name of that child, spoke on screen,

“Well, this is a dream come true. because I like pasta and pizza…” with that voice that he knew like back of his hand. Every other word Sewoon had said after (“Thanks for coming and being with us,” or “I’m hoping to bring you only the best dishes”, and such) buzzed inside Jaehwan’s mind, brought him a massive headache.

He wasn’t even going to care about what kind of carefree, perhaps childish behavior did the Korea’s number one’s son showed to the public. Only for the red string of fate to tangle upon him, since the day he was born. Now here he was, with not even a spared second to blink.

“Boss? are you alright?” the feature was long over when a man half-shouted at Jaehwan. The segment had changed to crime reports. The one that yelled had the Kim Enterprises ID card strapped around his neck, dressed in casual-formal attire and brought some maps on his hand. Just another subordinate, it seemed. “What have shocked you that much?”

“Ha Sungwoon, from Research and Development?” Or not. Jaehwan did not even have to look at the name, his antics were enough to tell. Sungwoon hung out with almost everyone from every level and went to great heights for it. For his job was to extract information when it’s necessary for the business. Not only at the main company next door, but also the subsidiaries like them and their competitors alike.

“Nothing much,” Jaehwan feigned though he’s still flustered. cleared his throat and tried to look straight at Sungwoon. His dignity as the director was on stake (or did he lose it already?), since the two weren’t the only people at the hall. “I am fine,” as firm as possible, Jaehwan kept trying to convince both himself and Sungwoon.

“Just tell me if you need any kind of help,” Sungwoon said with a smile as polite as possible. Anyone else would look like they’re licking Jaehwan’s boots, but he’s a natural that kept suggesting when he saw Jaehwan was silent, “Or if you want to discuss ideas for the next great plan...”

“Help, hm?” Jaehwan still considered the offer, the thought process slowed down due to a certain endearing lad that had somehow became the problem; though he was not here, but there was the power. This time, he thanked the heavens he was the authority here, and stated what he wished once it clicked on him, “I have a special job for Sungwoon _-ssi._ ” Could not go to the specifics on public, of course. This one was top secret.

As he walked, Jaehwan talked under his breathe, “Tell you later. Don't worry, there’s a bonus for it,” then wrote an encrypted email to Sungwoon’s address with one hand, _“Find out whatever you can about Jeong Sewoon.”_

 

*

 

“So, you’re saying things had been strange lately?” Kang Soyou, Sewoon’s dearest cousin that was like a big sister to him, no known relation whatsoever to Kang Daniel. Was concerned when the calm and collected Sewoon dozed off even more than usual at their small family meeting. Asked him to tell though he concealed so well; this was subtle for those who did not know Sewoon well.

“Yeah, kind of,” long years of peace, and out of nowhere someone started to speak to him. The phenomenon was common, but nothing was like the first-hand experience. He went on though it was obvious, just so can move on from this topic, “Were we supposed to hear voices on our head, talking to us? Even if we don’t know who’s that?”

Soyou nodded (a “Yes, you are”), stared at the ring she wore, thought of someone special and almost snickered. So that was a soulmate problem. Which seemed so funny on Sewoon, knowing he was warm with everyone yet never found with a serious lover—the grade school girlfriend, boyfriend thing wasn’t that. Then she continued, “You already know him before, though. Everyone else is like that. You just don’t know who he is.”

If only Sewoon could sort it out based of his whole connections. That could have been clearer. But he knew hundreds, or even thousands, men and no one stood out that much compared to the rest. He tried calling the not-so-unknown from deep inside his heart, even, said hello like two Saturdays ago, yet he only got old messages replayed over each other.

Either it couldn’t be forced, or the guy did not know the answer himself. Or Sewoon had been too loud on his mind, it startled his poor victim. Maybe it’s time to go back to being silent.

“Anyways, congratulations for opening the pizzeria! That's my favorite CEO!” Soyou clinked a champagne glass to the one Sewoon had been holding. Rested in an awkward way on his right hand, filled with fruit punch since he didn’t feel like drink most of the times. He tried lifting it, though, shouting, “Cheers!” at her.

“Cheers to Sewoon!” She was going to take the first shot before there was a slam to the door. One of the household guards barged into the dining room, though they hadn’t even eaten and this was just a small and private event.  His Excellency the President himself would have put a do not disturb sign on this, but Sewoon was just plain confused. Should have been shocked of someone breaching in, though somehow he knew it wasn’t it.

He put down his glass and shifted his attention to the scrambling guard, questioned the man, “Is there something wrong? An emergency?” He did not feel there was an earthquake or fire around, was there a crime in this residence instead?

“There is a guest searching for you, young master,” the guard stated. Presented himself next to the table Sewoon, Soyou and their parents and some other close relatives sat, stepped in to escort him out. Neither family member was fazed by the sudden stunt, like they saw it coming at this hour tonight. This was getting suspicious, in a way unforeseen.

Sewoon felt the need to stop and talk this over. Did everyone have lost their senses, or did they agree to his ideas of being more open to the people? Not at the appropriate time, nonetheless.

“Who was that and why now?” he whispered, but the guard shushed in return. He did not like having to sit and care about too much table manners while he was just want to bond with his family. But he did not want to be taken away, either—all the way down to the Reception Center part of the presidential complex. To meet a man that was waiting for him, whose eyes shone too bright when he treaded down the stairwell. 

“Good evening, Sewoon,” and as that sentence left the guest’s mouth, Sewoon had to hold himself. So that he did not black out, not out of nowhere, not just by the slight sound of him that had went back and forth inside his mind. Did everyone feel this weak once they had determined their fated pair?

He could not drag this from way longer, he’d rather try recall the guy. Soyou said they already knew each other before, and from how he dressed the man looked affluent. Or at least in his Sunday best for this audience alone. But he was speechless and listless, save for a reply, “Evening.” 

“Do I have to introduce myself? In case you can’t tell who,” a perfect ninety-degree bow before the man announced, “My name Kim Jaehwan. Nice to meet you,” and Sewoon was beat to it.

Yet another rich brat, he supposed. A slightly older and fine one, and he’s reluctant to admit the latter, but still a brat. And from the whole situation seemed like he would be betrothed, sooner or later, at least being introduced to the family for starters. Sewoon did not reject it in its entirety, he just thought the whole ordeal was too quick it’s outrageous.

“Oh, right. You are.” It was faint, but he thought there were a few functions that had them together before there was telepathy involved. Some friend of a friend introducing or crossing each other without. Felt like a part his memory was brought back with a moment.

“And what do you want on this visit?” Sewoon asked.

“I think it’s obvious enough,” Jaehwan went straight to the point, “It’s you.”

 

*

 

He reminded Sungwoon to act like the television incident never existed. Did not say it out loud to the rest of staffs that were there at the time, but they must have caught the hint as he glared them on the way back to his study. Still, his father had it figured out by the next day. That was the only reason why he summoned Jaehwan to the main company office, right into the CEO’s personal quarters.

His heart clenched tight on his chest as he rode the elevator to the topmost floor. Thought of what thing could have waited for him there, what kind of trial and tribulation would he face. Until the bell rang on him and the door slid open, to reveal a room across that he should enter in an instant. Father’s meeting room, only used for the most important of events.

That one mistake could be fatal; he shouldn’t have signed his favor, the one he asked Sungwoon for, as a duty. It’s beyond the job description. He shouldn’t thought he’s the true owner of the place when he was still below his father in the family business.

His father was not mad at him, at least at first, not lashing out the moment he appeared. The older man’s, “Good afternoon,” was monotonous. So did his order, “Sit down here,” pointed at the armchair that was deserted to the corner as he took the one next to it; that belonged to the same set.

Jaehwan still had his mouth shut when he rested himself, if it could be called a rest. It was more of an interrogation as father touched on today’s topic, “So you have requested information on Sewoon? Mr. President’s son?”

“Yes, I did.” He did not even dare to deny that. His father’s expression was still neutral enough, there’s no need to complicate and bring contempt upon him. This was Jaehwan’s own bad, too, his ridiculous request. And for this he was more than ready to face any possible punishment—

“Alright then. Is there any specific purpose in it, in regards to our line of work?” Or so he thought. There was nothing adverse enough, no sentence that was final. Just more questions, “Is it to maintain our running cooperation with the government, or do you have some more proposals to make?”

Proposals of marriage, perhaps, he’d manage with that answer if this wasn’t so serious. But it’s not joking material when people were being matched up to secure money and succession. So he resorted with, “Both of them. Recently he’s running a few business of his own, too. This can lead to collaborations, but we should know whether he’s beneficial or not before proceeding.”

“Then, what would you do with that knowledge afterwards?” Considering the capabilities of their R&D division, it would be possible that they’d end up having classified information on hand. Careful treatment was needed to keep the confidential. “Blackmail material?”

The idea was too dark for Jaehwan himself, too malicious, even more when they’re dealing with Sewoon—son sighed at his dad, darted eyes to such spoken threat.

“I was kidding, though,” Mr. Kim tried breaking the ice around. Jaehwan rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed with the fact he tried hard to not crack up an inappropriate joke just before. “Or is it something personal, and you’re asking me and the whole company to try get you acquainted to him? Do you have an interest on him or do you find him?” Even more when his old man hit bullseye. So his main objective was that obvious?

Still, the situation felt a bit too light. _Just be honest, Jaehwan, and you’d be rewarded,_ he told himself as he was going to okay it. But that’s also too optimistic—he settled on, “Maybe.”

“I don’t mind. We’re all a bit selfish right here,” his father said. Jaehwan did not watch over as only son for nothing, after all. Being selfish was not a special occasion for him. “As sincere as it, it was unprofessional. Don’t you think so, Jaehwan?” Or did he? How the tables had turned within seconds, how he went way more back than square one.

He started to prepare for the worst, again, as he bowed his head deep for a while. Until his father continued, “This is a great prospect, but you’re not getting away with this. You could have just presented yourself to his parents, you know?”

First of all, if Jaehwan and his family was anything like normal, he would have yelled (“But that’s the president! You don’t just come out of nowhere and call them like that!”). Second, despite the fact that they were soulmates, he did not mean to bring their relationship that far, this quick; not when he wasn’t sure Sewoon even knew. At last, the claim could be a careless move for everyone.

But the only thing he could do is watch in horror as his father dialed a trusted secretary, “Hello. Call the presidential office and ask for the first family’s availability. Say that we are going to show Jaehwan as a potential… no, as Jeong Sewoon’s suitor. As soon as possible.”

“At least let me go alone on this,” was what Jaehwan asked for after the call hung up.

“So forward, my son. I thought you weren’t that fond with this idea," his dad was apparently satisfied. But what they don’t know is, a whole clan coming over could have made it even worse.

 

*

 

It could have been more complex. Could have been hearing wedding bells ringing, could have been bringing him excessive gifts—not that he wished for either at this exact time. Still, Sewoon was taken aback when Jaehwan only said he wanted him.

“I’m already here, as you can see,” Sewoon pointed at himself, in case Jaehwan couldn’t, in case he was blinded by the sun itself though it’s been a good amount of time since sunset. Not to be vain, just a wild guess on what effect can he bring. “Anything else while we’re at it? I may be skipping too much of the gathering…”

“Don’t worry, young master. You are excused,” the watchman that dragged Sewoon here gave them a warning, too gentle to be one. “Take your time. You know if it’s real.”

“Getting engaged,” Jaehwan took a pause as he felt a piercing stare on him. Sewoon’s starting to be strict, he should watch his words. “If my parents were there, but then they aren’t. That’s too quick, anyway. I truly want to get to know you first.”

A sigh went out from the younger’s mouth. Those are the same old, Sewoon shouldn’t be that shocked—time over time, people tried to get to him because they like him. Not much had the nerves to go on, now that he’s at such a high position; it sure had calmed down the chase. But it’s different, with how the odds aligned towards both of them. With the invisible force that set them into place. “What do you want to start with?” he asked, attentive yet aware.

“You’re, like, one year below me right?” Jaehwan tried to act like he did not have more than just the basic biography. He just did not want to scare Sewoon off, he just need to tell things that are well-known facts, “And it’s _Jaehwan-hyung,_ not _you._ ”

“Not at school year, though? I graduated last year, too,” Sewoon wasn’t so sure with the direction of their conversations, it seemed. Or he just didn’t want to. “Alright, Jaehwan- _hyung.”_ He still sounded sweet, though, smiling for the first time that night, “Can we go out for fresh air, then?”

“Thought you wanted to go back,” Jaehwan cracked up a laugh over Sewoon’s slight change of attitude, “Just name the place and I’ll send us there. On private, your call.”

“Chill. I just want to go to the garden,” Sewoon’s eyes wandered to a near distance. To the one just on the other side of the center. There’s no need to ride a car or charter an airplane for it. “We can walk…” Slow but sure, he inched closer to Jaehwan, pulled him next to him. “Together?”

And both of them were still testing the waters, on getting more than just the pieces of mind. Leaving the times that they’re alone for the love ahead. They had a lifetime to dive deeper, but for now, everything is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was a word vomit what did I do. but at least there can never be too much soulmate au howons???  
> I probably will write oneshots/drabbles in this universe but I don't promise anything lol


End file.
